At present, existing virtual/augmented reality displays and transparent displays are typically implemented using traditionally structured Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panels and Organic Light emitting Display (OLED) panels, so it is difficult to provide the display panels with high transparency, thus degrading the transmittance of light rays behind the panels, and a spectrum to be transmitted.
Furthermore as there is a growing display definition as required, there is also a growing demand of display devices with a high Pixels Per Inch (PPI), but it is difficult to develop the display devices with a high PPI because they are restricted by their fabrication processes.
Moreover emergent light rays of the traditionally structured Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panels and Organic Light emitting Display (OLED) panels are generally divergence light rays, thus making it difficult to achieve a near-to-eye display with monocular focus.